The Cuff Links
by nebula2
Summary: As the day to Reid's wedding to his daughter approaches, Rossi takes a moment to bond with his future son-in-law. Set in the Reid/Amber universe set up by "Careless Man's Careful Daughter".


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and it's characters do not belong to me. Borrowing them just for entertainment purposes. ALL OC's in the 'universe' that I've created in this series do belong to me.**

_**AN: So, this goes with the Reid/Amber series. For those of you following the sereies this story would take place after "The Signs That Point To Forever" and after the episode "Amplification".**_

**Announcement: Ladies and Gentlemen, the nomination for the 2012 Profiler's Choice CM Awards here at the forum Chit Chat On Author's Corner. If you enjoy the stories my fellow CM authors labor over, then head to the forum, check out the rules, and cast your nomination. The nomination period ends Oct. 15th so time is running out. (Dang that sounds like a tv salesperson - sorry!)**

* * *

SSA David Rossi looked up from the email he was composing at the sound of the knock, to find Dr. Spencer Reid standing in the doorway. The young genius looked tired to the elder profiler who hoped that the younger man wasn't pushing himself too much. Reid had only been back to work for four days after contracting Anthrax and three of those days had been spent away on a case they had just gotten back from this morning.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Reid said, seeing that he had the elder man's attention.

"Yes, I did," Rossi said. He waved his hand toward the couch along one wall of his office. What he wanted to see Reid about was not official business and he felt that things would feel less formal if they weren't sitting across the desk from one another. "Have a seat," he instructed.

Reid walked cautiously into the office not sure why he was so nervous. His relationship with Rossi had come a long way since Rossi had come out of retirement but he also knew the veteran profiler could be overprotective. Reid knew that Rossi wasn't above calling him out if he thought the younger man had taken an unnecessary risk, though Reid was thankful Rossi did so in private. As he had spent this past case at the police station, Hotch reluctantly having let him accompany the team, Reid couldn't think of anything Rossi could complain about.

As Reid sank down onto the leather couch, Rossi had pulled something out of his desk drawer. With a box in his hand, the elder gentleman came around the desk, closing the office door on his way over. Reaching the couch, Rossi sat down next to Reid.

"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked, genuine concern lacing his voice. He had been concerned that Reid had been rushing his return to work to begin with. In fact, though he wasn't about to admit it to his younger co-worker, he was the reason Hotch had insisted on Reid staying at the station throughout this last case.

"A little tired," Reid admitted, not about to lie to his future father-in-law. "Not sure why though, it's not like I did anything strenuous on this case and I got more sleep the last few nights than I have been at home."

"The baby keeping you awake?"

"Sort of. She sleeps fairly well, I guess, but I'm always afraid that we'll miss hearing her cry if she does wake up and I find it hard to fall asleep. Amber always seems to react quickly to her cries though."

"It's a mother's instinct," Rossi told him, with a smile. "Actually, if you didn't stress so much about it, I you would find that a child's cry can wake you up out of the deepest sleep. I know I did after Amber was born. Give it a little time and you won't worry so much about it."

"I sure hope so. I sure would like to get a decent night's sleep."

Rossi nodded. "Well, we'll all have tomorrow off. You'll be able to take it easy at least."

Reid nodded in agreement. He had no doubt that Amber would be insisting on him doing just that. Just like Morgan had tried to get him to put off the trip to the tuxedo shop to rent their tuxedos for the wedding off until tomorrow, insisting that Reid looked worn out. The young genius probably would have gone along with the suggestion except that Ethan had come up to D.C. today specifically for this purpose to arrange for his tuxedo for the wedding. His friend from high school had actually gotten into town the night before and was staying at his house already. His flight back to New Orleans left in the morning, so the shopping trip had to be done tonight.

"Is checking up on me the reason you called me to your office?"Reid asked.

Rossi smiled. "Not exactly," he told the genius. He held the box he had taken from his desk out to Reid. "I actually called you in here to give you this."

"What is it?" Reid asked, taking the box from Rossi. He couldn't think of any special occasion that was coming up, well except for father's day and that required him figuring out something to give Rossi.

"Just open it."

Reid did as he was told, removing the lid to find a pair of cuff links laying on some cotton within. The young genius looked up at Rossi, a questioning look on his face.

"My father gave those to me for my senior prom," Rossi told him. "I've worn them on quite a few special occasions since then." Rossi replied, thinking of each occasion he had worn those cufflinks. Ironically, he had only worn them for his third wedding to Wendy, and in the long run he would have to say that was probably the most successful of the three. He knew it was the one that meant the most to him, and if he had his way, he would be marrying Wendy again within the year. All he had to do was convince Wendy to give him a second chance.

Rossi brought himself out of his inner thoughts and back to the task at hand. "I would be honored if you would wear those for your wedding. If my father were alive, I think he would definitely approve of the man his granddaughter has chosen to marry."

Reid colored at the elder man's words. He had heard stories about Rossi's father both from Amber, who spoke highly of her paternal grandfather, and from the other members of the Rossi clan at the family functions he had attended with Amber this past year. More than once he wished he had been able to meet the man, who had passed away shortly after Amber had graduated college and Rossi saying that his father would approve of him meant a lot to Spencer, especially giving the problems he had in his past. More often than he cared to admit, the young genius wondered if he was really worthy of Amber's love.

Reid attempted to respond to Rossi's request only to find out he couldn't form the words. He swallowed hard trying to contain the emotions he was feeling, not wanting to cry in front of his soon to be father-in-law. Feeling that some kind of response was necessary, Reid nodded his head in consent.

Seeing the younger man's struggle with his emotions, Rossi smiled as he let his hand come down to rest on Reid's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. The veteran profiler had a fairly good idea of what was going through the younger man's head right now.

"We've all got things in our past that we're not proud of, Spencer. I've shared with you some of mine," Rossi reminded him, referring to the conversation they'd had over a year ago, when the young genius had confessed his past drug issues to Rossi. "The mistakes that we make don't define us. What we do to recover from those mistakes and the lessons we take away from the experience is what matters. The way I see it, you've let your past problems make you a stronger person."

"I was so close to giving in when I got sick. The pain was so bad - all I wanted was for it to end," Reid said quietly, the first time he had acknowledged his struggles during his recent illness to anyone. He hadn't even confided to Amber about them.

"Nobody would have thought any less of you if you had, given the circumstances and we'd have all been there to help you get back on your feet again. You're not alone anymore, son. You've got the support system that you should have had growing up, you just need to let yourself rely on it in the hard times."

"It's hard," Reid confessed quietly.

"Nothing of worth in this world is easy," Rossi told him.

Reid nodded again as he looked down at the cufflinks. Like the pocket watch Rossi had given him for his birthday, the cufflinks meant more than just their monetary value. He held the box up slightly as he turned to look at Rossi. "I'll wear these with pride," he told him, finally able to voice the words that he hadn't been able too before, "Dad."

Though the last word was added onto the statement cautiously both men knew it marked a milestone in their relationship. Though the term 'son' had become increasingly easier for Rossi to use since he had first said it in Colorado following the incident with Cyrus, this was the first time that Reid had vocalized the bond that his marriage to Amber was soon going to create. Reid found that he liked the sound of the word, and realized for the first time that he was going to have a father in his life that he could be proud of. One that was going to be there for him not only in the good times but in the bad as well.

As the two got to their feet, Rossi pulled Reid into a hug that the young genius tentatively returned. Already Reid liked feeling like he was part of a 'normal' family, though he still had a couple of weeks until it was official. Suddenly, that time couldn't go by fast enough.


End file.
